Season 1 Episode 2
| season = 1 | number = 2 | airdate = 5 February 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Sam Miller | previous = Season 1 Episode 1 | next = Season 1 Episode 3 }} is the second episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the second episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 5 February 2015. Synopsis While Governor Hildur Odegard gives a speech about how safe and peaceful life in Fortitude is, the police rush off. Citizens of Fortitude stare as they pass. As she finishes her speech, her PA hands her a phone, telling her it's Sheriff Dan Anderssen. Anderssen tells her Professor Charles Stoddart is dead, and he is sounding the bear warning. Anderssen tells Petra Ingrid to search for the bear, and to kill it if she saw it. As he puts the handcuffed Vincent Rattrey into the car, Rattrey asks if he thinks a bear did it. Anderssen says it's safer for Rattrey if one did. Anderssen goes back into the house and starts messing with things. He drinks something that makes him vomit. Searchers arrive, and Anderssen tells them the bear trail should start behind the house. At the bar, Henry Tyson tells the bartender he's dying of liver cancer, then sets the letter saying he has to leave Fortitude on fire. He goes outside and breaks down sobbing. Doctor Margaret Allerdyce tells Jules Sutter that Hyperbaric Oxygen Treatment could improve Liam's chances of recovering from frostbite. She says it requires equipment in the research center, and that there are risks, but she'll try to get Liam in if Jules gives signed consent. As the bear alarm sounds, Carrie Morgan tells her pet rabbit that if a bear got in the house, it would go after it first. Governor Odegard and Doctor Allerdyce arrive at Professor Stoddart's house, where Ingrid tells them they have not seen the bear. When they enter the house, Hildur freaks out. Sheriff Anderssen points out the wound pattern and says he doesn't think a bear did it. Doctor Allerdyce interrupts and says Stoddart is still alive. Stoddart goes into cardiac arrest in the ambulance. Henry Tyson shows up at Stoddart's house and asks Anderssen what is happening. Anderssen tells him to go home, and that he'll take care of it. Ingrid tells Henry that Stoddart was murdered. Markus Huseklepp asks Frank Sutter what he's looking for. He tells Frank he is driving his dog nuts, and asks him if he was doing something he shouldn't earlier. Frank slams him against the wall. Henry Tyson calls the detective who investigated Billy Pettigrew's death and tells him he was murdered. He says that he believes Sheriff Anderssen killed both men under the orders of Governor Odegard. In a cell, Vincent Rattrey bangs on the door and yells that Natalie Yelburton was supposed to meet Professor Stoddart for dinner too. Sheriff Anderssen tells Ingrid to locate Natalie and bring her in. At the grocery store, Carrie Morgan asks Tavrani if rabbits or humans can eat eggplant. He tells her she should eat the rabbit and not bother buying the produce. Shirley Allerdyce warns her that there's a bear in town and asks where Ronnie Morgan is. Carrie says he's at work. Governor Odegard reassures the visitors, then tells Anderssen that Stoddart died on the operating table five minutes earlier. Anderssen visits Rattrey and asks if Stoddart had a pulse when Rattrey checked. Rattrey assures him that Stoddart had no pulse or movement, and was dead. Doctor Allerdyce begins treating Liam Sutter, while his mother reassures the disoriented boy. Ingrid enters Natalie's house through a window, and finds that she took some clothes and her snowmobile. As people gather to look for Natalie, Hildur asks Anderssen if he's sure he can handle the search. Anderssen warns her that if she requests assistance from the mainland, she'll be a suspect. Yuri Lubimov looks for Anderssen to return his rifle. He pries open a drawer in Anderssen's office, retrieves his gun, and finds a pair of handcuffs. Jules Sutter calls Frank to tell him about the treatment. She hears moaning, and finds a pig that is part of an experiment. On an airplane, Patricia Stoddart and Eugene Morton talk. Trish guesses Morton works in the travel industry. She tells him Fortitude is never lonely, and that the people there have an understanding: they look out for the wind chimes. Vincent Rattrey asks Sheriff Anderssen and Governor Odegard for a lawyer, and is told he does not need one. Petra and Ingrid, who are recording the interview, try to fix the sound. Anderssen and Hildur ask Vincent about his head injury, and why he went to Professor Stoddart's house. Vincent said they were supposed to talk about an environmental impact report. Hildur and Anderssen agree that he's innocent, but decide not to release him until they find the real perpetrator. Vincent finds the camera and taps on it. Frank Sutter asks Jules how long Liam's treatment will take, and she tells him she doesn't know. She asks him if he was with another woman, and says his mistress can have him. At the bar, Anderssen asks Elena Ledesma if she was with someone the night before, and if she knew Professor Stoddart. She replies that she didn't. Trish and Morton arrive in Fortitude. Morton sees her last name on a luggage tag. Hildur tells the authorities in London that she has full confidence in the Fortitude police, but appreciates their assistance. Governor Odegard introduces Sheriff Anderssen to Detective Morton, who is representing the interests of Professor Stoddart's family. Anderssen tells Morton they don't need him, despite his expertise. Morton bets him there are windchimes outside Stoddart's house. At Stoddart's house, where there are windchimes, Morton asks how the dog died, and is told that Anderssen shot it. Morton asks Celia Donnelly to take him to the police station. At the station, he meets Patricia Stoddart, and informs her about her husband's death. Frank Sutter asks Elena Ledesma to get him a hotel room. She tells him he can use hers. Morton and Petra Ingrid begin the autopsy. Morton notices three different blades were used, and guesses it was ritualistic murder. Anderssen arrives with one of the blades, a potato peeler, and tells him to get out. Morton refuses. Ingrid points out that the injury would have made Stoddart look dead. Hildur visits her husband in the hospital, and tells him about the murder. Eric says he knows who did it. In a cabin, Natalie Yelburton finds the mammoth tooth while looking for Jason Donnelly's cigarettes. On a bus, Ronnie Morgan sees a police car drive past. He attempts to call Jason, who he believes killed Stoddart. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!